Love at First Rescue
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: No Longer a Oneshot: It has been eight years of my life. I've grown with them, laughed with them, learned to love them as brothers, as best friends and now its the sinking feeling of something more.
1. Chapter 1

I met them on a rainy night in March. It was cold and the thin hooded sweat shirt I was wearing didn't seem to be shielding me as well as I thought it would from the harsh winds. Of course, I never thought myself to be going on the roof tops of New York City, being held in the arms of one of these _guys_ that I had just met moments ago.

He said his name was Michelangelo, but I should call him Mikey. I wasn't scared, or frightened by his appearance as he thought I would be. Actually, I was rather intrigued by it. The physicality of what's going on with his body must be amazing. Of course I wasn't able to explain this to him seeing as though we were being trailed by an underground Ninja Mafia that call themselves the Foot.

He put me down and told me to watch my back. I nodded, trying my damnedest to keep my senses on high alter. Of course, I was only four-teen at the time and the biggest worry in my head was how I was going to explain my new jeans with the gaping whole in them to my mother.

It didn't take long for the Foot to catch up. I felt my heart leap in my throat as Mikey took down his nunchaku, twirling them at his sides. I backed away slowly, looking behind me as I saw more figures land in the shadows. I tried to control my breathing, steady my heart rate but nothing was working, I was officially freaking out.

"Took you long enough." I heard Mikey say over his shoulder as I darted my head towards him.

"Yeah well, we got tied up on somethin'." One of the shadows said as they came into the moonlight. My eyes widened slightly as I saw them all run past me into the battle over the rainy roof tops. One that spoke before, Raphael he had a bandanna the color of crimson and gleaming sais as his weaponry. Another, who I learned later was Leonardo held katana in a graceful manner, using them with his body almost as another appendage and bandanna in blue. Then there was Donatello the kind gentler of the brother's with a bo staff and violet colors around his face.

"Stay back." Donnie said as he broke from the fight and placed his large hands around my shoulders. I saw the kind, caring eyes through his mask and trusted it completely. I nodded my head slowly as I started backing up towards a heating duct. I crouched behind it covering my ears and putting my head on my knees with my eyes clenched tight. I couldn't remember the last time I cried as hard as that night hearing grunts and flesh being ripped apart as the brother's fought as one for reasons that seem so silly now.

Soon everything faded. Small groans could be heard over the lightly falling rain as I picked my head up feeling the cool wind brush over my flushed face. I wanted to just run home and hug onto my mother and sister for as long as I could. My fingers unclenched themselves from around my neck as I felt a large hand rest on my shoulder. I turned my face up towards him as a small smile crept along his lips.

"You're alright now." Mikey said kneeling down to my level as I nodded my head once again bewildered and tongue tied over the happenings of that night. He sighed looking over his shoulder at his brother in purple as Donnie knelt down next.

"Where do you live?" He asked softly as I opened my mouth and closed it quickly as Raphael and Leonardo appeared behind their younger siblings.

"Mikey you did make sure she could talk when ya save her right?" Raph asked eyeing me carefully as I furrowed my brow in offense.

"I can talk." I say in a shaky voice as I felt their eyes on me instantly. I sighed getting to my feet. Unsteady wobbly legs were the only thing I had to support me as I stumbled a bit. Leonardo was the first to catch me as I fell into his large arms. I felt the flex and tone, tight skin of his bicep as I let my eyes wonder slowly along his skin, up his strong shoulders and across the top of the yellowish color of his plastron and then his chest, neck and then face. In compassion from the darkness to the moonlight the color of his green shaded skin seemed to stand out more so than his brother's. Our eyes locked for a moment as I felt the rush of heat come back to my cheeks. His eyes were so beautiful, intense I couldn't keep my legs from buckling. He gripped his hands tighter around my forearms as I was finally able to steady myself up straight.

"Do you know where your home is?" Leonardo ask in a kind, soft voice as I let my eyes wonder back to his feeling the same weakening feeling I did a moment before. I nodded my head slowly tearing my eyes away from him to look at Donnie who originally asked me the question.

"It's…Uh…Price St. I'm not exactly sure where we are, but I guess I could just…"

"We're not far from there. Are you alright to walk?" Leo asked as his brothers still formed a tight barrier around me, my back tight to the heating duct.

"I-I think so…" I stammer, taking a step forward as if it's my first steps in life. They all take a step back, almost in unison as I walk toward them. Mikey put his hands up, ready to catch me if I teeter over as Donnie gives my body a once over to check for any other damage. I make a successful couple steps on legs that feel like are made of jello as Leo gives me an approving nod.

"Follow us. Mikey, you go up ahead with Raph and check to make sure there aren't any lagging Foot around. Donnie and I will watch…" He stopped and turned towards me as I hug my arms around my torso, using my soaking wet sweat shirt as warmth. "What is your name?" He asks arching a brow, almost amused that no one cared to think of it before now. I smile at his expression, letting my head fall with a soft chuckle as I lift it back towards those eyes.

"Megan." I say with a shrug as Mikey smiles and steps in closer to his brothers.

"Megan, nice to meet you." Leo says and hearing my name come from those lips for some reason made my heart leap up for just an instant. "These are my brother's, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and I am Leonardo." He said bowing his head slightly as I smile nodding at all the names.

"Nice to meet you all too."

* * *

After that night almost eight years ago now I still get chills thinking of it. I still live in the city because I really couldn't think of a better place to live. If I move, they're not there. It's not just a protection thing anymore. Lately, I've been thinking about what exactly I would do without Mikey's horrible jokes and pranks, Donnie's big words and explanatory manner to everything and anything under the sun, Raph's rude comments and pessimistic attitude towards everything and Leo's…Well, just Leo.

I never thought about it until now, the first touch, the first eye connection the first feeling. I did experience more flushed feelings, stammering tongue and summed it up to be my hormones at that age, and his. He was always just so blah growing up with all of them. He kept to himself, rarely talked to me unless he was forced into conversation. I basically over looked him for those first couple of years.

I mean, if I really think about it I think I've had a crush on all of them at all different times of my young adult hood. Mikey's way to always make me laugh and the feeling of him tickling me. The way his hands would feel in a hug as he clenched the back of my shirt almost as a reassurance to himself that it was truly happening. His romantic spirit and young heart that could always bring a smile to my face, and myself never letting on that I could hear him sniff my hair in close contacts.

I always had a thing for smart guys, so Donnie was an easy target. He'd be able to make me laugh and I'd always protect him if Raph or Mikey were teasing him. He's actually the only one I've kissed so far, besides cheeks. He did deserve it however. It was a night that I was being mugged on the way home from work.

It was summer and I had just turned seven-teen. He himself was on the verge of turning that same age. I guess he was going back to the lair from their other human friend April's house and heard my scream. He would have stopped at any scream but once he saw me he instantly took action.

I was thrown against a dumpster as the bo staff wielding turtle fought off my attackers. There was three burly men with small knifes that they tired to hold to my throat as they said they'd take turns with me. I could have thrown up right then and there to the thoughts of what they might have had planned for me, but thankfully for Donnie being there I put them out of my mind. Donnie saved my life that night, and even if they didn't kill me, what they had planned would have been the same.

He came over to where I sat shaking against the dumpster and before he could form a question to if I was alright I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders, bringing his body hard against mine as our lips connected. His beak smashed against my cheek, but I ignored it and tilted my head to better suit the position and kept out lips attached. His eyes were open the whole time, wide and his hands never touched me until I pulled back from him.

"Thank you Donnie." I said in a breath as I finally released him of the force interaction. He fell back, putting his hand behind him as he looked at me, still with an expression of surprise written all over his face. I couldn't help but laugh as I sat up and put my hand out for him to walk me the rest of the way home.

None of his brother's know of that kiss, or that episode in the alleyway. We kept it a secret and he never asked me why I did it. He was grateful I had, even if he never said anything I could still tell. I knew it was hopeless to get into anything with that turtle anyways, I saw the way he talked about their other human friend April. The way his eyes would light up from him telling a story about how she helped him figure something out, or just from the simple sound of her name being said, you could easily tell.

I tired not to get jealous of it at first, but being that age it was hard not to get jealous of an older, beautiful woman. She was uneasy about me those first years. I was a troubled kid and usually spent most of my days out of my broken home and down in their lair.

Raphael would always call me a slacker and high school drop out those times I skipped class to hang out with them. He'd tease me and say I'm never going to graduate, that I'd be one of those kids spending the summer of my senior year in summer school trying to make up for everything. I was a smart kid, and I had Donnie to help with the really hard stuff. I always hated math. April would often asked me why I spent so much time there instead of at home and I told her the same thing all the time, "I don't wanna talk about it."

As the years went on and I finally did in fact graduate high school I started looking up to April. We spent days shopping and I'd help her out at her shop. I finally got to meet Casey and hear of all his and Raphael's stories of fights and brawls they have gotten into over the years. Slowly I started to understand why the guys held such a high thought of this woman. She had the most purist heart of anyone I've ever met. She would put Mother Teresa to shame.

Finally, I did open up to her about everything and my home life. I kept it to myself because I hate the pity feelings and fake 'I'm sorrys' from anyone who hears about it. In this day and age divorce just another run of the mill thing. I was twelve when he left and he barely stayed in my life and sometimes I would get sad about it but those other times that took up about ninety nine point nine percent of the time I felt grateful. I didn't need him in my life, I didn't need the man that broke my mother and my sister to be there for me. I didn't need his help picking up the pieces he and others have left of my heart.

I had boyfriends, not many. There was one that really did a number on me. His name was Dustin and I was with him for a year. In that year I started seeing less and less of those who really did care about me. I tired to keep contact but Dustin would always wonder, a little too much for my liking or any of the guy's for that matter. Soon enough I fell for him. A little too hard and a little too fast. I was young and trusted in something that seemed to be real, and I wanted it to be real so badly.

He broke my heart, that same old sob story about being cheated on. Raphael swore he would break his jaw for making my cry the way I did but I always told him to calm down and Dustin wasn't worth it.

Then slowly but surely I started to realize the reasoning why I put to much trust and faith into these guys, these turtles I called my best friends, is because they're everything any girl would want. They're strong and passionate about those they care about. They'd fight to the ends of the earth for those people they cared about and would fight to the death to keep them safe. There is a fire and undeniable connection there, a bond that is unbreakable and once you are apart of it you're in it for life.

I started almost picturing myself with all of them, starting with Donnie since I did give him his first kiss. I would image what my life would be like, how he would protect me and keep me safe from everything in my life. The feeling of home I got when I was around the lair, in his lab. The way his arms felt in a hug, being engulfed in his larger body. The feeling of his plastron as it brushed against my chest.

I went through this with all of them, sometimes in my room late at night when I tired to get to sleep. And sometimes while in the lair, watching them all intently. Until the day Leo crept his way back into my mind.

I saw him pass as I sat on the couch with Mikey, the both of us watching an old monster movie. It was late and everyone else was involved in their own things, Donnie working on something in the lab, Raph out with Casey. He kind of stood for a moment beside the couch, arms crossed over his plastron, an intense and focused look along his face as the lights from the television bounced along it. I looked up at him once I felt someone beside me and was about to look away, brushing the feeling off to be him when I felt my head snap back up towards him. I couldn't help but look at him. The form of his arms, the way his hands curved around his bicep, the way the leather strap from his katana looked against the texture of his own leathery skin. I swallow hard turning slowly back towards the movie as I felt Mikey's eyes look at me and then passed me to his older brother.

"Leo, you wanna join? It's like the middle but, its Godzilla there isn't much of a plot." Mikey shrugged as Leo turned his head with a small smile and shrugged back.

"Why not." He said taking a seat on the chair next to the couch. He even sat with a grace like I've never seen before. I watched as his legs slowly parted and he made himself more comfortable, uncrossing his arms and placing them on his belt. I watched as his fingers slowly traced along the leather, almost absent mindedly as he watched the movie. I let out a slow breath as I had to tear my eyes away from him and back on the movie.

Then it all came rushing into my head at once. Right then and there after all these years of knowing them, calling them my brothers, my best friends I realized I was in love with one of them.

* * *

something that just kind of came outta me. I felt like writing and this happened. Don't know if I wanna continue with it and make a few more chapters or just leave it as is? We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Muffled noises. That's all that got through was muffled noises.

I tired to focus on anything. The screaming people running from Godzilla, the fire breathing monster himself. Nothing. So I sat there my eyes wide with my conclusion and surprised as I would have ever been, hands clenching as my fingers intertwined in my lap as I sat next to him and Mikey on the couch, Indian style.

"Right Meg…Meg?" Mikey's voice was far away but, enough to knock me out of my own sinking feelings. I snap my head towards him shaking away any other thoughts that crossed my mind when that wonderful big grin covered his face.

"I'm sorry Mikey, what did you ask me?" I say trying to clear my throat of any uncertainty that laced within the undertones of my nerve racking situation.

"Ha, nothing I just was sayin' to Leo here that you like Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and so doesn't he. I thought it was pretty weird." He shrugged as he shoved a hand full of popcorn into his mouth. I smile and sigh a moment relief when I felt the empty space beside me on the old ratty couch move to his weight. The brush of his leather skin against my shoulder, the soft sound he made as he sat, and I tensed. I didn't want to but, as soon as I saw his large green, beautiful toned arm slide around the back of the couch I tensed.

"Speaking of which, anyone hungry?" I say jumping up from the couch and turning towards the brother's with the biggest false smile I could muster in that moment. Leo shook his head.

"No, I'm alright." He said as the corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile. That small movement of his lips made my knees almost buckle and I snapped myself from the thought, turning to Mikey.

"Mike, I know you're gonna want something else to shove into my mouth once that's gone." Leo slightly chuckles as Mikey shrugs and hands me the empty bowl.

"Well, you wanna grab me a soda? Since your up." He smiled his smile once again and now I chuckle.

"Sure thing. Leo, soda?" I asked passing him as his legs brushed against mine from trying to shuffle in between them and the coffee table. He shook his head once more.

"No, thanks though." I gave a single nod and walked into the kitchen. As soon as I know I am out of ear shot I let out the biggest sigh the world has ever heard. Not of happiness, but of realization and just aggravation of the whole thing. And that breath of air slowly turns into a rumble in my throat from a growl of said _realization _of the whole thing.

How can I possible explain any of this to him? How can I go on being friends with him, acting the way I did with him, goofing around with him and his brothers if every time there was the slightest bit of interaction, the slightest touch, noise, smile I'd fall weak in the knees? Ignoring it was one thing, trying to act as though I am fine is another, and admitting is a fate worse than death.

I've told myself, warned myself never to fall for anyone ever again. I'd built so many walls up around me since Dustin that it takes Leonardo one smile to break them all down. It made me seem weak, and I hate seeming weak. This is non-sense, I had no grounds to which I loved him. He was just there, and pretty and God those muscles. No! I was putting my foot down.

"I'm not going there." I say to myself as I put the two cans of soda on the fridge, slightly harder than I had wished.

"Not going where?" I freeze to the voice as I turn on a heel to Donatello twisting a bolt into place in one of his many gadgets.

"Um w-what?" I stammer feeling like an idiot. Damn Ninjas and their stealth.

"You said 'I'm not going there'. Where are you not going?" He asked setting down the contraption and getting a soda for himself. I bite my bottom lip, trying to think of something to say, anything, and nothing came but the beat of my heart in my throat.

"Uh, I-I was just talking to myself." I shrug.

"Apparently." He smirked looking around the empty kitchen. "You ok, you look pale?" He asked taking a step closer and lightly touching my cheek. I move away from the contact and nod my head.

"Y-yeah Don. I'm alright. Um, soda?" I ask taking the soda meant for me and Mikey in my hands and thrusting one towards him. He arches an eye ridge and lifts his hand up showing he already has acquired one for himself. I chuckle and nod my head. "Right. Um, Mikey and I are having a monster movie thing if you wanna when you're done you can come join us." I smile thinking maybe if there another friendly face around I wouldn't concentrate so much on Leo's.

I met his eyes for a moment and realized he was thinking something. Something deep and when his chest plate rose and fell with a heavy breath I furrowed my brow in suspicion.

"Meg, can I talk to you about something?" He asked as I nodded my head releasing any tension that was in my body for a moment. Something was wrong with a friend and now my problems didn't seem to really matter.

"Yeah, of course. Wanna go in your lab?" I ask as he nods his head leading the way. I follow taking the soda.

"Mikey." I say as we pass the back side of the couch. He turns and smiles as I toss him his soda.

"Where ya goin'?" He asks in a slight whine.

"I'll be back pumpkin don't worry. I just need to talk to Don for a second about something with school." Don turns to me with a slight smile, which I thought was a smile of thanks for not exposing himself to feeling any emotion in front of his brother's. Men hate that, and I'm guessing so don't the mutant turtle kind.

Mikey nods his head, turning back around as I walk into the lab with Donatello. He waited for me to enter as he slowly slid the door shut. I turn around with a meek smile, wrapping my arms around myself as I look at him. His head his hung low as he slowly takes his hand away from the door, picking his face up to look towards me. It's sad, a sad face. Probably the saddest face I've ever seen any of them wear, besides Mikey when they stopped coming out with his favorite snack food. He moved away from the door slowly, looking down at his hands as they fumbled together in front of him.

"Don, what is it?" I ask softly, taking a step towards him so he didn't have to come to me. I wanted him to know I was there for him. He picked his head up once more, taking another step in. We were close enough to hug as I open my arms for him and he places his hands around my upper biceps.

I furrow my brow, dropping my opened arms as he takes yet another step in. His cheek brushes against mine as he puts his head down on my shoulder. I lift one of my hands, placing it on his shell as he leans up and presses his lips against mine. I keep my eyes open this time. I would by lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. It was different than kissing a human, wider mouth and the beak but just as soft and just as emotional. I break away gently from it as he sighs softly, letting his hands slide down my arms.

"Donnie, what, I mean why, um, I thought you loved April?"

"I can't have her." He sighed dropping his head again. I sighed too knowing that he was right, she was more than in love with Casey but it broke my heart to see him like this.

"You think you can have me?" I ask as he picks his head up, I guess I sounded a little more malicious than I would have liked.

"N-No. Well, I mean we kissed before and I just needed to see if I felt anything. When I kissed April I…"

"What?" I say taking a step closer to him as he pressed his lips together dropping his head.

"Don't tell anyone ok? If the guys find out, if Casey...Our friendship would be ruined I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened. Our emotions were all over the place, April just had a huge fight with Casey over something ridiculous as usual." He said narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. "I was there for her and we hugged and then all of a sudden we were kissing. I didn't know how I got from one point to another, it's almost as if I blacked out for a moment and came to when our lips touched." He said putting his head down and shaking it from any happy feeling he got from the memory. "With you, it's…"

"Different." I finish for him as he picks his head up.

"Well, yes. Not bad different…"

"I know. I feel the same way. I'm not gonna lie Donnie, you're a good kisser but I felt nothing. The first time I felt a little spark, but this time nothing at all."

"So I'm doomed." He said slumping against his desk and hanging his head again. I smile walking towards him placing my hands on his strong shoulders, moving them back in my hands slightly so his head lifts up. He takes a fast breath in and out before he looks up at my face.

"You're not doomed." I say rolling my eyes to his dramatic choice of words. "You'll find someone that is going to love you back just as much as you love April. It hurts right now, and it's probably going to for awhile but that doesn't mean you can't still be my Donnie." I keep my smile as I get a small one back to his eyes falling from mine. "You are an amazing guy. You're so smart and caring for everyone around you, your family. I was lucky enough to be let into your guys' little world and I'm so grateful for that. Any girl would be lucky to have you in their lives. I mean mechanics are expensive in this city." I say with a mock serious face as a smile slowly crosses over my face to his expression. He shoves me away slightly as I chuckle and grab his hands to lift him from his lean against his desk. "You believe me?" I ask as a small smile comes to his face.

"No. But, I guess you're an example of proof that I could have someone." He shrugged as I smile patting his cheek.

"See, I'm just chalk full of examples!" He gave another meek smile as I patting his shoulder. "Really Don, you'll be fine. Love isn't that great of a feeling anyways." I shrug as he furrows his brow.

"How do you mean?'

"Well, there is trust with that person that you can never full have unless you are certain that they are faithful and even then there is still that little bit of doubt. Then there is trust with them telling you the truth, do they really love you back or are they just saying it because that is what you want to hear. It's hard to just love someone, I mean really, really love someone. You can fall in love sure, have the emotions and feelings that go along with it but, how do you really trust them with your heart with something so fragile in the hands of someone you know and trust with your life but are scared to trust with your heart?…" I say softly leaning back against the desk his body once occupied.

Donnie looked at me for a moment. Arch eye ridge, arms crossed stance he usually takes when thinking something over. I picked my head up slowly and sighed looking at him.

"What?"

"Who are you trying to tell that to, me or yourself?" He asked as I furrowed my brow for a moment and then sighed dropping my head.

"It's confusing and…"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." That voice. I slowly picked my head up to Leonardo leaning against the door jam of the lab. I tensed. Donnie could see it, and I could feel his eyes shift back and fourth between us.

"Yeah Leo, what's up?" He asks hiding any tone of solemn that covered his voice not moments ago.

"Mikey is about to start the next movie and told me to come and tell you guys. He didn't want to intrude on your talk and said something along the lines of how I am the leader so I should be the one to do it. Really, I am just here to appease him." He gave another small smirk as I smiled along with him. His eyes caught onto mine for a moment as his smile only widened. "I'll let you two go back…"

"No, we were done." I say getting up as Donnie smiled at me.

"Oh, alright then well there's room if you want to join too Don." Leo said before waiting for us to walk with him. I smile and start to as Donnie grabs my forearm, keeping me in place.

"Yeah sure Leo, just give us one more second." Don smiled as Leo returned it slowly sliding the lab door shut behind him. Donnie kept his smile turning towards me as I smile back.

"What?"

"You have a thing for Leo."

"What? That's crazy." I say pulling my arm away. "C'mon Mikey's gonna…"

"Mikey can wait. You and Leo…"

"No, we're nothing. He doesn't even know…" I sigh and then pick my head up realizing I just spilt all my beans. "Shit."

"You do then." He says as I noticed the slight bit of mischief showing in his eyes.

"Yes alright, fine. I do and I actually had just come to realize it like an hour ago and I am slightly freaked out about it and I have no idea how to act around him or what to say. I get all tongue tied and try and be funny or my normal witty self but nothing. I kept clammy and…"

"You ramble."

"What?"

"You ramble when you're nervous." He smiled as I shoved his arm.

"Shut up. I just…Sit next to me on the couch."

"What?"

"You have to sit next to me."

"You talk during movies." He said as I grabbed his hand dragging him out of the lab.

"I make fun of the movie."

"Which still entitles that you are _talking _during the movie." He said correcting me as I shove his arm again.

"Fine I won't talk, just sit next to me."

"Alright, alright." He said as we walked out of the lab.

I sigh for a moment of relief as we walk into the living room seeing Leonardo sitting next to Michelangelo. I slightly shove Donatello towards the seat on the couch as I take the lone chair, with no one able to sit in it but myself. Donnie smirks at me as he takes the seat next to his older brother.

"Hey babe, you wanna grab me a soda?" Mikey asks as he kept his eyes on the screen. Leo turned towards him furrowing his brow.

"Mike, she just sat down." Leo said before I could say it for myself.

"She doesn't mind."

"Well, actually…" I say crossing my arms as Leo gets up before smacking Mikey upside the head.

"I'll get it. I need one anyways." He said turning away from his brother and towards me adjusting his face into a smile as we caught eyes again. "Would you like anything?" He asked leaning a little closer to me as I catch a lump in my throat shaking my head.

"N-No I'm fine." I stammer as he smiles walking into the kitchen. I let out another breath I wasn't away I was holding as I turn towards Donnie's smiling face. "What?"

"You could be more obvious." Donnie said sarcastically as I narrowed my eyes.

"Shut up." I hiss as Mikey shoves a handful of chips into his mouth.

"What, what'd I miss?" He asked turning from me to Donnie as Donnie opened his mouth with a grin as I lean over quickly to slap his leg.

"Ow." He said turning slowly back towards me with narrowed eyes.

"No!" I say pointing a finger at him as Mikey bounces with anticipation.

"C'mon, c'mon I have to know now! This is big!"

"Mikey there is nothing big about it, it's nothing. Nothing, alright? Can we please drop it?" I ask sitting back in my seat as Donnie and Mikey exchange glances before settling back themselves.

Leo went to sit back down between his brothers as Donnie slid quickly into Leonardo's seat. Leo turned around as Donnie nodded his head beside him.

"You can have the arm I don't mind the middle." He smiled as Leo furrowed his brow in question before sitting down next to the arm of the couch. I glare at Donnie as he only smiled back at me. Mikey looks at me for a moment then at Donnie as his eyes show with excitement that he is slowly catching on.

"Hey Meg you wanna switch seats with me?" Mikey asked as Donnie turns towards him with a smile that turns into trying to suppress laughter.

"I'm fine." I saw coolly as Mikey nods his head before letting out a snort of laughter. Donnie joins along as I roll my eyes covering my face in my hand that is braced against the arm of my chair.

Leo opens his mouth to say something as his Shell Cell rings in his belt. He stops, picking up the phone as he leans forward sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Leonardo." He said in stern voice, making me have to advert my eyes back to the television. I'm sure if I kept on looking saliva would start pooling out of my mouth. "He wha…" He let his sentence fall with a growl in his throat before finishing. "We'll be there." He got to his feet taking his katana that lay on the floor next to him and placing them in their hold. "We have to go to April's. Raph got hurt." He sighed with his eyes narrowed. Donnie nodded his head getting up quickly as Mikey followed.

"I'll grab my bag." Donnie sighed quickly running into his lab as Mikey ran to get his chucks in the dojo.

"You can stay here." Leo said the sternness of his voice still lingering. I get up, facing him and being fully aware of how close our bodies were. It took everything in me not to tremble.

"I-I can go home if…"

"No, it's late and we won't be there to take you home. Just stay here till we get back. I wouldn't stand worrying about you and Raphael." He said keeping his face out on the space behind me as I slowly nod my head.

"He'll be ok Leo…" I say softly as his face slowly starts to soften. His takes his eyes from the intense glare he had and onto mine. I try not to make my body move a step closer but, before I could send the message to my brain it had already happened. He couldn't smile, I know that. One of his brothers was in danger, he could barely do anything at that one moment besides look at me. I swallow everything I had; any feeling of doubt, of fright, of cowardliness and leaned up slightly from the height difference and brushed my cheek against his. He turned his face into mine for a moment as I pressed my lips against his skin. I closed my eyes taking in a breath of him before stepping back to be met with his brown, intense covered eyes. He nodded his head to reassure me he heard my first statement as Mikey came rushing back to the living room.

"Got 'em bro, let's move." He said as Leo nodded towards his little brother and then seeing Donnie with his bag.

"Don't go anywhere." He said softly to me as I smiled nodding my head. He quickly moved from the living room to the stairs as the three of them took off to find their brother.

"I wouldn't dream of it…" I sigh softly to myself as I sink back against the couch.

* * *

I was told to go on with this story. So what the hell.


	3. Chapter 3

He was always the strong one.

Strong for his brothers, his father, his friends, but who was there to be strong for him? I sat wondering about this for half the night, long after the movie ended and the screen turned blue. I sat and thought.

He always wanted the better for his family. He thought always of others and never for himself. He wasn't just a perfectionist, control freak, disciplined, trained ninja. He was Leo. He was amazing. He had his corks as all people do. He'd go on rants to one of his brothers after lecturing them about something they did wrong. Always trying to stress the issue so he didn't have to go through it again, but he did. His room would be immaculate with cleanliness just to further his needs and thoughts to be something near perfect. He was always way too hard on himself even after everyone has told him other wise. He'd hold the world on his shoulders, bearing it with a smile so no one else would get hurt.

The Leo most people didn't see him for, the Leo I did. The Leo that laughed at my sarcasm and bad jokes when we were alone. The Leo that let me play music and gave me his honest opinion about it because that's all he could be, honest. The Leo that watched any movie you sat him down in front of, pointing out the impossible moves and actions in the movie and summing it up to be ridiculous. The Leo that loved macaroni and cheese, only when I made it for him.

I made him smile. That was the first thought I came to that made any real sense. The first thought that seemed to dull all the others. Not many people can pull Leo out of that disciplined ninja he wanted himself to be, he thrived to be in every way, shape and form. I did.

I smiled to myself with a light laugh as I sat in the blue haze of the television. My mind racing with a million thoughts until the picture of his smile played back in my memory, the sound of his laughter echoing in my ears. I might be that person to break in, I might be able to be the strength he has always searched for and never was able to find within himself. The compassion he always gave away and never was able to receive. I wanted so badly to be that for him, but to tell him… Just the idea of it made my stomach sink.

I took a slow breath as I felt a steady, warm hand come over the top of my shoulder. I slowly turned my head as I was welcomed by the face of their Master. I took a small breath in of the incense that now surrounded the living room, seeping slowly out from his.

"It is late my child. There is no need to worry about my sons, they will return soon enough. Rest, you may take Michelangelo's room." He said softly with a smile as I sighed.

"Thank you Master." I say with a slight bow of my head as he nodded his, leaning heavily on his walking stick as he made his way back to his room. I stretch my arms up and over my head for a moment trying to release all the thoughts from my body with a slight groan. Nothing helped.

As I walk past all their rooms I stopped at Leonardo's. That smell, similar to the one leaving his father's but with its own distinction. His own smell of musk and sweetness as it hit my senses. I placed my hand on the cold bricks to help keep me steady as I tired to keep walking. I knew Splinter had told me Mikey's room, but for some reason my body didn't want to venture any further than this point. Closing my eyes and taking in a slow breath I stepped over the threshold gliding my finger tips along the wall.

It was dark with the flickering lights of candles playing along the bricks. I took in another breath with another step as I let my hand fall to my side, walking in towards his bed. It looked almost dream like with tiredness consuming my body. Weak and filled with emotions I gave another sigh and placed my head on his soft pillow. I hugged it in my arms lying above the covers on my stomach as I closed my eyes, taking in one last breath of his scent.

I had always been a light sleeper but that night, in his bed I slept soundly. It wasn't until I felt the bed give with weight that I woke.

He sat, rubbing his face with his large hand as his body slouched with tension in his shoulders. I pushed myself to sit up on my elbow as he turned slowly with a furrowed brow and noticed I was sleeping where he did.

"Meg?" He asked as I sat upright now, yawing and pushing my hair back out of my face.

"I was on the couch and Splinter told me to get some rest. I guess I was supposed to go in Mikey's room, but crashed here instead." I shrugged as he nodded his head. "I thought I would have heard you come in?" I asked as he sighed turning back towards his hands that laid between his knees.

"I'm surprised you didn't."

"Is Raph ok?"

"Ok, and personality still intact. He and Casey ran into a few more Dragon's than they could handle. He was grazed by a bullet. Donnie got the bleeding to stop and the whole time he screamed at me as though it was my fault. All I said was that he was stupid, and I don't see how that's wrong. He was being _stupid_ at that moment, I wasn't wrong in saying…"

"Maybe it's _how_ you said it that upset him?"

"What else could I have said that wouldn't upset him?" He asked turning back towards me. I shrug and push myself towards him as he sat on the edge of the bed. "It seems no matter what I do or how stupid _he_ acts it is still my fault."

"He expects that from you. He expects you to be there for him and take the heat because he assumes that as your role as leader. You can't change the way he thinks. He respects you, and cares about you as much as you do him but when you choose your words in a harsh, hurtful way of course they are going to get misconstrued." I say placing my hand on his shoulder as I can feel the taunt muscles underneath.

"He _was_ being stupid." He said shaking his head.

"I agree, he _and_ Casey were stupid. Did you think to mention his partner in crime during this…" I arch my brow slightly trying to find the right word as he turns his head to my pause. "Discussion, you two had?" He sighs shaking his head again as I squeeze the muscle in his shoulder with my hand. He moves it in response to the touch as I smile inching in closer. "You just need to learn when Raphael is pissed and having a screaming match with you it is probably best _not_ to push his buttons even if you are the right in the matter. Sooner or later he'll come to the conclusion on his own. He always does, how could he not he was raised in the same house as you?" I say with a slight smile as he chuckles lightly.

"It's so much easier to talk to you than it is Donnie." He sighed as I keep my smile, coming up behind him on the bed as I place both hands on his shoulders. I prop myself up on my knees as he lets his head fall a little.

It wasn't the first time that this had happened. Late nights with us talking about one of his brothers in a fight, mostly being Raphael. At first I started offering, thinking nothing of it than just being nice and seeing as though he had been stressed he needed one. Than it just became second nature, once he started a vent about his brothers I'd try and get him to relax with a massage.

Until that moment I felt that way. A friendship offering, something I would do for any of the brothers if I thought they would needed it. This was different. This time as soon as I placed both hands on his shoulders, assuming my normal position behind him I froze. My smile faded from my face and I just froze looking down at his tensed muscles, arms and shoulders. I sighed softly to myself watching the candle light flicker off his beautiful, green toned skin wishing I could continue just to feel the strength his body possessed.

I backed down, swallowing the lump in my throat as I tired to form a sentence. He turned towards me as I tried to smile, but nothing happened beside the slightest curve at the corner of my lips. He furrowed his brow slowly as I let my face fall to his sheets, watching as my fingers ran along them.

"Tired." I mumble softly as he smirked slightly nodding his head. "I'm going to go get that cot in…"

"No, you were comfortable I'll take the cot." He said as I tired to argue it further but he had already left the room. I sigh falling back on his bed as I place my hand on my forehead.

"Great…" I say to myself. A moment later I hear something unfold beside his bed. I lean up on my elbows as I watch him place the cot close to his bedside.

"You don't snore nearly as loud as Mikey does." He said as I hand him one of his pillows. I furrow my brow snatching it back as he smirked.

"I don't snore."

"Like a chainsaw sometimes." He said smiling wider as I swing the pillow at him. He blocks it without effort as I growl, only getting more irritated with my inability to make a hit. I try again and he effortless succeeds, again. "Are you done?" He asks folding his arms as I growl, getting on my knees and swinging the pillow once again, as hard as I can. He grabs it and pulls the soft fabric from my hands. I fall forward as he catches me in his arms. I lean up slowly as he keeps his smile. "You should ask one of us to train you with your balance." He mocks as I narrow my eyes pushing away from his helpful arms.

"I don't need help." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Seems it." He says walking back towards his cot and placing the pillow on it before settling down.

"I'm not a ninja." I say rolling my eyes and settling myself down on his bed.

"Really? I could have sworn you…" Before he finished I tossed another pillow at him as he chuckled catching it. He tossed it back over to me as I huff smacking it against his mattress. "Thanks." He says softly as I pick my head up looking at him as his face slowly turns towards mine. "You are always able to cheer me up some." He smiled as I gave one back.

"Night Leo." I say closing my eyes and snuggling against the warmth and scent of his bed.

"Night Meg."


	4. Chapter 4

That was the day I knew I fell in love.

The week after was spent with me in my one bedroom apartment thinking over and over again how I could possible explain any of this to him.

I went to school in New York. I tried my damnedest my senior year of high school and took summer courses. I went to a community college for a year and transferred to NYU. I studied English, Writing Compositions that sort of thing. Until I finally decided I wanted to be a writer. I wanted it so badly my mouth watered to the thought. Finally putting my word out there for others to read and learn from just seemed like nirvana to me.

So, that being said, I moved out of my home in Brooklyn where I was born and raised and up to Manhattan. I had some help from my parents to get by, a job serving coffee to the lovely and most happiest people would could ever just wish to meet in New York city, and school loans that I will most likely be seeing till the day I die I was able to get a ratty one bedroom apartment on the "better" side of town. Of course knowing four lethal ninja's numbers at the top of my head helps too.

I sat in that apartment night after night after my realization, thinking and talking it over to myself out loud as I wrote down the pros and cons making a million lists. I barely ever made lists and I didn't understand the logic in making one now. I had an over baring feeling in my stomach, in my heart that this is what I was going to feel forever. There was no stopping it; there was no way around it. I could either push aside all the hurt that had been caused to me and trust him or grin and bare it for the rest of my life.

I visited the lair still. I saw them all, and did our normal thing and tired to avoid him altogether.

One year on Halloween the boys decided to have a series of horror movies, one right after the other all night long with friends around. It didn't take much to realize it was Mikey's idea. I agreed knowing of all the parties I had gotten invitations to and thinking that I couldn't have spent my time better than with those boys.

During a movie as I sat on the couch between the brothers in blue and purple I tired to focus on other things. I held the popcorn in my lap, trying to offer it around as everyone denied it and it always ended back to me. I would dart my eyes down from the television when his hand reached between my legs. Pressing my lips together tightly and forcing my eyes to remain on the screen I felt my heart beat race. Donnie noticed the grasp I was now occupying beside him on the couch cushion with my fist as he asked for my help in the kitchen with something.

As I sat up letting Donnie pass I handed the bowl to Leo as he let his eyes wonder slowly up and down my body. I could almost feel them and then see the light blush in his cheeks as he took the bowl with a meek smile. I smirked back, placing my hand on his knee slightly for balance as I shuffled in between his legs and the coffee table turning towards the kitchen with a sigh.

April and I thought it would be fun to dress up for the guys. She went as Raggedy Ann and I went as a black cat. Easy costume if you own enough black pants and tank tops with fishnet. At the time I thought it was cute and just for fun, now looking back on it I did it for a little more than 'cute'. The tight black shorts I wore were barely covered with a long black, skin tight dress from the 1980's that covered right up until the curve of my backside. The fishnet were shown off for about an inch or two before my boots covered the rest of my legs. My arms were bare from the spaghetti strap dress that I covered with a black leather jacket.

As I walked against the concrete flooring I then dreaded ever putting on the stupid boots to begin with.

"Maybe you should just talk to him?" Donatello suggested once he knew we were out of ear shot.

"About what?" I snap in a harsh whisper as I take the bright orange pumpkin head filled to the brim with candy off the counter. "It's not exactly something that I could discuss with him in a normal setting Don."

"Take him to the dojo, or his room. Be alone with him…" He shrugged.

"Yeah, that won't seem obvious." I say rolling my eyes as he sighs.

"Listen, you can't just keep avoiding the issue here. One day you're going to snap building all this pressure inside of you about this, something that's silly."

"It's not silly!" I say louder than I would have hoped, clearing my throat and tossing another Snickers into the bowl. "It's not silly." I say softer this time as he nods his head.

"The reasoning behind you not telling him _is_. I condole you loving him, I'm all for it we all would be, you just need to get over whatever it is that broke your heart. He could fix it." He said taking the bowl and walking back towards the living room. I sighed following him as I adjust my cat ears atop my head.

The same scenarios ran through my mind and I always end up with the same conclusion. I love him, but is love really enough? It's completely cliché and kind of leaves a bad taste in my mouth just thinking those words but really, truly is it? I know him, he knows me. We trust each other. I trust him with my life and he trusted me enough with his family which means a lot more than his life to Leo.

But, our hearts. Would they be ready for this kind of power? This kind of raw, emotional love that would tear down any boundaries or barriers both of us possessed and make us just naked to each other.

That's what scared me the most. Would he be ready, would _I_ be ready?

So here I am, sitting and thinking about something that shouldn't have come to my head but, did indeed happen. Love. Something I never thought would ever happen again. The night I figured it out, looking at him, my body tensing I knew that's exactly what it was.

Eight years I had known him and two of those eight years it kept this a secret from them. Donnie was the only one who knew. He knew with every blush of my cheeks, every laugh and graze of Leonardo's arm he saw it grow everyday and it was killing me. The only person I wanted to know was totally oblivious to the whole thing.

It got easier to hide it as time went on. I actually even tried dating again. Not the smartest choice. Everyone dulled in comparison to someone like Leonardo. I mean, he was Leo. He was everything that I ever could have wished for in someone and he was one of my best friends on top of it.

But, I tired to convince myself it couldn't happen, it wouldn't. I would never swallow my pride long enough for me to slip up and have him notice. I was too damn stubborn and still am to have him see the true meaning behind my drawn out hugs and soft touches of his skin and light featherlike kisses on his cheek when saying good-bye. I've been killing myself slowly for years until the numbness finally settled in.

I always thought it was better this way. The lists said so. Not telling him, being strong and letting it be what it always should have been, a friendship. Master Splinter had always talked about fate and my grandmother had the same concept. Whatever will be will be. If something was meant to happen, it would happen.

It had been two years and nothing yet had made fate turn on my side. Nothing gave him a thought, or idea that maybe something was there between us. As if he felt nothing at all. Why confuse him with something he might not have known anything about and just leave it as what it is, nothing but two friends.

Even saying it breaks my heart a little but, I can't just keep doing this. It's driving me insane. My heart belongs to him it always has since I met him on those roof tops years ago. Those eyes looking into mine as they locked. That feeling I got as my heart started to race faster, the softest, slightest touch he gave me as I fell into his arms. I knew right then and there, it just had to come to the surface under all of other loads of emotional baggage for it to make any sense to me.

He's the only one that sees me as me, the only one that tore my walls down without even realizing. All the sighs are there. All the feelings are there, my heart is there, so why doesn't he just see it?

Which is why I believe in what fate is telling me. If it was meant to be it would have been.


	5. Chapter 5

She made me laugh.

The first person I've ever known besides Mikey to make me laugh, genially laugh. I always knew there was something about her. At first I summed it to be my hormones running about at the young age we met, then it became harder to pin point that true meaning. The feelings never went away. Long after my pre-teen years ended those feelings remained with every laugh, touch and eye contact she gave me.

I'm not sure on how to react to this, realization I guess you can call it? I've never even thought I could love someone, that I was capable of the act. It could be just a crush, however I've went over the points of it being just a crush and its way beyond that now. She's apart of my life, she's apart of this family and the love I feel for her is too strong to just be concluded as a crush.

I know she'd never feel the same way, yet there is something when she looks at me. It could be my heart crying out for attention for her and making me to believe that she really does have an interest but I doubt it. There are too many things wrong with that picture. She and I, it just doesn't seem right but, then I can't think of anything more right.

She is an amazing girl, well woman now I guess. She has so many depths about her that you can't see with just one conversation. She's loud and funny but can also be soft and sincere. She loves music and movies and is the only person I know besides Mikey that can name very comic book place in New York City. She has this laugh that could make a deaf man smile and eyes with the slightest bit of honey throughout them.

Her thirst for adventure and trying new things, seeing the world always gives me some kind of hope and good feeling that I can't really explain. She always tells me that we're going to see the world together, no matter what. She's going to make herself known somehow, someway and have a private jet that'll just take us wherever we want to go. I'd always smile and tell her it was a crazy idea and she'd laugh that beautiful laugh and agree "Yeah but, crazy doesn't necessarily mean it is a bad thing."

She would get worked up over nothing sometimes and was always stubborn to prove her point. Sometimes I thought she was more stubborn than Raphael. She came off a lot harder than she really was. I guess it's from her past and all the pain she had been caused. She rarely ever let anyone in and when she did you had to break through a million barriers until you got to the real Megan.

Those times we fought I always thought on it later while we sat quietly watching a movie, or reading our separate books next to each other that this would be the part where the couple could make up. I would get distracted from the thought and have to tear my eyes away from the screen or the page and look over at her. A smile would always grace my face as she sat her legs crossed under her, running her index finger or thumb slowly across her bottom lip. Or her book held in both hands as she leaned her shoulder against mine slightly, her legs bent in front of her. She turned towards me after a moment of feeling my eyes on her and smile.

"What?" She'd ask in a slight chuckle as I always was at a lost for words. I'd shrug and smile back saying a simple "nothing" and return to the movie or book.

I could mask my pain better than any of my brothers, and for years I have because I couldn't tell her. I wouldn't let myself get that close. I couldn't let myself get too wrapped up. I have a duty as leader to protect my family and think of the best thing for them. This was the best thing for her. There are too many people out there looking for us.

In these eight years she's only been captured once along with Casey and April and I put on a brave face for my family, until I made my way to my bedroom. For an hour on that horrible night I meditated on the whole situation and that's when I realized she and I could never happen. That was the first and last time I can remember that I ever felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I am not sure if it was because eight years ago tonight we met at this exact time that I am feeling this weight of sadness and reject weigh down on me, but I can't shake it. For hours I meditated, trying to clear my head of her and nothing helped. She hadn't been down in the lair in days, and it's wrong to say but I miss her.

"Hey Leo, have you heard from Meg lately?" Donnie asked as he passed me in the kitchen. I didn't know long I had been sitting there in this wooden, comfortable chair lost in my own thoughts. I looked up at him after a moment, tearing my eyes away from my hands as they ran along the soft leather of my belt.

"No." I say in a horse voice. He furrows his brow leaning against the counter putting down the broken toaster that Mikey used as his own personal pizza oven.

"Oh, well she was saying something about staying in tonight." He said trying to get me to look up at him. I complied knowing when my brother finally figured me out. That look of almost cockiness come about his face, I tired to push my anger aside and let him have his moment. "It's raining pretty badly out there." He said forcing conversation as the awkwardness of the silence weighed down on both of us. I nod my head slowly letting my eyes drift back down to my hands. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine."

"If you're worried about her, call her." He shrugged as I looked up at him furrowing my brow slightly.

"Why would I be worried about her?"

"I have no idea, but the body language you are expressing at this moment is screaming something is wrong. You're not even bothering to hide it as you normally would so something must be wrong." He said crossing his arms as I sigh shaking my head.

"I'm fine Donnie." I say pushing the chair from the table and getting to my feet.

"You don't seem it."

"I am." I feel my jaw clench, and I turn towards the alcove that leads to our dojo.

"Leo wait." He calls after me as I turn around to him coming up in a slight jog, letting out a breath. "We need to talk about something."

"Really Don, I am a little worried about her but if something was wrong she would have…"

"No, it's not that. It has to do with Meg but, not in that way." He says avoiding my eyes for a moment and I cross my arms feeling the tension in the situation shift quickly. "I've known something for awhile…" He sighed lifting his eyes back up to mine. I furrow my brow deeper adjusting my stance in a stronger position. I nod my head once telling him I wanted him to go further as he nods back clearing his throat. "Meg she…" He stopped letting his head fall as I took a step closer.

"She what?"

"She loves you."

I take the step back and look at his face. It's true, I could tell by the sorry look leave through his eyes for telling her secret. He must have been holding this in for awhile from the sigh he took after the words left his body. I can't move.

"She didn't want to get hurt again with everything that happened with her and that guy Dustin so she kept it to herself, until that night I found out. That night Raph got hurt with Casey, when he was grazed by the bullet." He clarifies knowing that there was one too many times Raphael had gotten harmed when fighting with Casey.

"Why…" I try my voice out for a moment and clear my throat from the slight shutter that came out. I sigh placing my hand on my forehead and running it up to the back of my neck. "When did she…" I growl lightly with frustration. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask shoving past my brother, nudging our shoulders together. I could hear his sigh as I storm into the dojo quickly sliding my katana from my strap.

"Leo you know I couldn't." He said following behind me. I turn towards him keeping the hilt of my katana gripped tightly, adjusting it and hearing the leather groan to the strength in my hands.

"With something like this Donatello, you should have." I say raising my stern voice.

"She is my friend too Leo, she trusted me…"

"She should have trusted both of us! All of us and she chose not to."

"She had no other choice. She was angry with herself that she even fell in love again to begin with." He said keeping his clam voice as I started feeling mine seeping out of my body. I breathe; taking in slow breaths to steady my heart beat and lifted my arms sliding my katana back to their straps. "You really had no idea?"

"I don't know what I thought. I thought she was being nice." I shrug, trying to grab a hold of any thoughts circling my mind. "I knew she and I had a small connection, but I never thought anything of it other than…" I sigh taking both my hands to grip the back of my neck as I stretched slightly trying to release the tension from my body. "This doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does." Donnie says in a slight chuckle as I furrow my brow.

"What?"

"If you saw the way she looked at you, really looked at you. Think about it Leo." I drop my hands to my side and sigh clenching my eyes.

"I really don't want to." I felt his hand land on my shoulder as I opened my eyes again with a slow breath. He smirked and grabbed me to follow him out of the dojo.

"Perhaps you should go talk to her about it?"

The rain fell hard against my skin and into my eyes as I ran as quickly as I could over the City roof tops. They were slick but I kept my focus on the concrete ahead making sure I didn't stumble. She lived further away than Casey and April in a slightly worse part of town. I always hate it but she reassured me she was fine.

I shield my eyes from the rain as I get closer to her apartment. I feel the strength in my thighs push harder to get my there faster as all the thoughts there were racing through my head before start to slow. Everything seems to be making more sense now. There were really no questions; Donnie made it clear that she had feelings for me.

The only real question was, if she really _did _love me back.


	6. Chapter 6

Not that I don't appreciate the constant input on every chapter and what I may or may not have spelt or said wrong. I believe this to be just fun and I don't exactly take it too seriously. I am fully aware if I miss spell a thing or two wrong and just over look it because frankly I don't give a damn and if you understand what I am trying to say in the chapter then that's good enough for me. I'm not publishing this; I'm not making money off of it so I am not going to be meticulous about every little thing because it is just for _fun_.

So even though I know you are all trying to be nice, and believe me I appreciate it, really I do but these should never be taken that seriously and if you want to leave me a comment about how great you think this story is, please feel free. However, please try and refrain from giving me spelling advice, or grammar corrections because it's not that big of a deal. And thank you to those who didn't give a shit either way! You're awesome! And just to warn you there are probably a handful in here because i wrote it at five in the morning and my brain was working a bit sluggish. So if I didn't catch any I apologize.

Anyways, with that being said. This is the last chapter.

* * *

The weather was horrible tonight. Raining with that harsh wind, making her shut all of her windows of her old one bedroom apartment. She wrapped a small fleece blanket around her shoulders while she sat at her desk, as the tea on her small stove started to bowl. The whistle broke her out of her daze, looking at a long list of pros and cons for the millionth time that night, mocking her. She sighed pushing herself from the chair that she sat in with her legs bent against her chest and walked into her kitchen.

Taking the kettle off the heat she leaned against her small counter, looking out towards her fire escape. The rain still fell harsh on her windowpane making a rhythmic noise like a unsteady heart beat as she felt a single tear drop down her cheek as she sniffed wiping it away.

"It's better this way." She sighed to herself turning back towards her cabinets and reached for a mug. She took out a tea bag from her tin, smelling it and smiling for a moment thinking of his scent. She sighed once more steeping the tea as she furrowed her brow hearing a slight louder rap against her window.

She turned over her shoulder squinting slightly to see through the rain and being welcomed by nothing but the darkness of the city, lights from sighs making bright colors glisten against the glass. She shrugged it off turning back towards her tea as she heard it again, louder this time. She put her tea down and walked slowly over to her fire escape window.

Opening the window the harsh wind and cold rain droplets forcing themselves over her exposed skin not being shielded by the blanket around her shoulders, under the blanket being nothing but a black tank top. Looking out towards the large city she felt a slight ping in her chest from the beautiful lights and roof tops around her. She took in a slow breath in and out through her nose and looked around her small platform of her fire escape seeing no one there. She furrowed her brow and with a "hm" she went to close it.

He landed on her fire escape, rain drops falling from his bandana and into his eyes as he wiped them away with his forearm. He waited a moment before knocking on her window and looked at her in her small kitchen. She leaned against the counter with something wrapped around her shoulders and wearing her old ratty jeans with the holes in them he hated. She was a beautiful girl but always wanted to wear the most ghastly of clothing and he couldn't wrap his head around why. Something about it being her style. He smirked a little shaking away the memory and taking a step closer to the window. He lifted his hand, touching the cold glass and stopping as he noticed her wipe away something from her cheek. Furrowing his brow he watched again for a moment and seeing her lips seem like they were moving as he squinted through the streaks of rain covered glass.

She turned back towards her cabinets as he sighed and tapped his knuckle slightly against the glass, almost not even loud enough for him to hear it. The ring of doubt came back through his mind as his skin touched the cool glass. He closed his eyes swallowing hard before opening them slowly and looking back through her apartment at her.

He noticed her turn none the less from the small knock and crinkled her brow in question. He felt a smile flow slowly over his face as he knocked a little louder this time. She walked slowly and cautiously over towards the window as he took a step back, climbing up the stairs to her fire escape a little.

The window opened as she popped her head out, looking towards the beautiful city lights as he smiled watching her. He should have known better, after all these years. He should have seen this before it happened, before either of them knew. He sighed softly as she made a soft noise herself. He picked his head up, remembering his place and stepped down the stairs to the window.

She wrinkled her brow deeper when she tried pushing down on the window harder to close it, and it not moving. She tired shaking it at little until she noticed green fingers curled around the bottom of the white chipped wood. She stopped loosening her facial expression and trying to keep it from anything but surprise as she lifted her eyes to his brown ones with always the slightly bit of gold speckled throughout them she had been thinking about for hours now.

That blue mask that circled those intense eyes of brown, now stuck to his glistening green skin in the heavy moonlight over heard, even through the rain clouds. She felt her heart catch in her throat a little as she thought over and over again, reading that list up and down all night. Now he was here, on this night she thought earlier to be horrible after coming to the decision to let him go. She wanted to cry, she wanted to hold him, she wanted to feel his lips on hers but she couldn't. She had already made her decision and it was for the better.

"Leo." She said softly as he smirked a little.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah, of course, you must be freezing?" She asked taking the blanket from her shoulders and offering it to him as he stepped through the window. He smiled and denied it. "I have some tea, would you like some?" She asked looking over her shoulder to the steeping tea on her kitchen counter as he shook his head once more.

"No, I didn't come here for tea." He said keeping eye contact with her. She furrowed her brow for a moment looking into his eyes.

"Oh…" She said unsure of what else to say. "Did you and Raph have a fight?" She asked trying to figure out the reasoning for him being there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked crossing his arms. Her furrowed brow only deepened as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. She dropped her eyes from his for a moment, letting them dance along her old rug as she brought them back to his.

"Didn't tell you what?" She asked thinking maybe this had to do with one of his brothers, a secret she might have known and he finally pried out of them.

"How long?" He asked ignoring her question completely and taking a step closer to her. She felt the coolness of his rain coated skin wash against hers as goose bumps rolled over it.

"I-I don't…" She felt her heart start to pound, catching in her throat and making it hard to swallow. This couldn't be what she thought it was. This has to be a misunderstanding. He is most likely upset about something with one of his brothers and one of their secrets. She searched for brain for any kind of information that would get him this upset and came up with nothing.

He took another step closer to her as she met his eyes and wanted to take a step back from them. She tired not to tremble, she tired not to stammer but his eyes worn into hers with an unknown intensity she'd never seen them have. Different than before, different than the eyes she'd always known him to have. They were covered in something she couldn't place, something he felt nervous about but would never let off that he was.

His jaw clenched slightly as his hands gripped into fists at his sides making his muscles flex. She looked down at the floor again, trying to keep her mind on the matter at hand, what he might have been talking about, what he might be feeling. She shook away the want for him, deep down in her stomach where she had always stored it and brought strong and steady eyes back to his.

"How long have you loved me?" He asked point blank as her mouth fell open. She furrowed her brow slowly dropping her eyes to the floor again as she tired to figure out who might have told him.

"Who…"

"Does that matter? I know and I want to know how long." He said in a demand as she narrowed her eyes now, snapping her head up to his.

"What does _that_ matter? You're all of the sudden in love with me because I love you? It doesn't work that way Leo! I've seen it for years and had to live with it for years and now all of a sudden because one of your brother's was more aware of it than you were you love me back?" She said raising her voice with irritation as he narrowed his eyes to the accusations.

"First of all, I never said anything about me loving you back. Second, for years Megan? Years you've been in love with me and didn't have the thought to tell me, or talk to me about it? You go to Donnie with it instead? I thought you could have trusted me better."

"It has nothing to do with trust." She says back just as loud, ignoring her years of reasoning with herself, her pages and pages of lists that had made about that's what love comes down to, is trust.

"It has everything to do with trust! I built my life around people that I knew I could trust, that I let into my life because I knew they wouldn't expose my family for some ridiculous reason. We have people looking for our heads on a platter every damn day and I trust you with that! I trust you with the lives of my family! You don't think I would love you back for that?" He asks, raising his voice a few more octaves.

"For that Leo? Just that? After all these years and you're using that as an excuse for your love for me? That is friendship! Trust and bonds of friendship and nothing more, so there is no need to convince yourself that you might have loved me or do love me! You love me as a friend! Nothing more than just a trusting, loyal…"

He rushed at her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders tightly and pressing his lips hard against hers. She cut off her sentence with muffled noises as his lips smashed into her, bending back from the impact. She brought her hands that were tight to his sides from his arms around her up to grip into his biceps. Her finger nails clenching and digging into his green skin. He adjusted his arms around her back fisting the fabric of her thin tank top their bodies still held tight as he brought her body back upright against his, their lips never faltering from one another.

She clenched her eyes shut, trying to hold back tears as that chocked up feeling catch in her throat. Her hands released themselves from her grip around his biceps as they glided over his slick skin, up and around his shoulders.

He pulled away moving her bangs that framed her face back as the rest was pulled back in a messy bun, kissing her lips once more and dragging his beak slowly along her cheek bone leaving soft featherlike kisses across it. She sighed closing her eyes and opening them quickly to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Two years." She spoke in almost a whisper as he picked his head up and looked at her, her eyes glossed over with tears. "I've loved you for two years." She finished just as soft as an embarrassed smile slowly covering her face, him giving one back and leaning his forehead down against hers.

"Eight." He said softly before kissing her lips again.

"Eight?" She asked furrowing her brow and pulling back slightly. He nodded his head trying to keep her near him as she kept back moving her hand down his shoulders and placing one palm down on his chest plate. Her fingers curved around the top as she pushed him back at arms length. "You were screaming at me for not telling you? Leonardo, you have been in love with me for that long and…"

"I had reasons." He said in his defense as she let out a breath in disagreement.

"Reasons, for what?" She scoffed crossing her arms. He narrowed his eyes slightly crossing his own.

"I had protection and duty as leader for my brothers, for my family not to get wrapped up in something that might not have been true."

"So you went on believing this for eight years and never thought to _tell me_?"

"It was harder than you might realize…"

"Oh please, enlighten my Leo. I would love to hear how hard it was for you to tell me the truth since you have so much trust in me. I died a little inside every time I looked at you and kept this from you. I wanted you to know, I wanted to tell you, my _best friend_, but I didn't know how to come about it. I could have just walked up to you one day and said 'oh by the way I'm in love with you. Alright, have a good one!' It doesn't work like that!"

"It wasn't any easier for me." He sighed as she did as well, taking a step closer to him.

"So, we both love each other?" She asked looking up to him as he nodded his head slowly letting his eyes dance across hers. She smiled a little stepping closer as her body brushed against his crossed arms. He let them fall, his hands slowly gliding themselves over the thin fabric of her tank top and around her waist, pulling her body tighter to his. He sighed, leaning his head down on her shoulder and taking in a breath of her scent. "Are you sure you want this Leo?" she asked softly as he picked his head up to meet her graze nodding his head slowly.

"I've always wanted it." He said leaning in and letting his lips brush softly against hers. She closed her eyes, letting his beak grace against her soft skin as she held her breath. She felt his lips touch hers and she touched his back just as soft, waiting for him to come closer. She moved herself into him, pressing her lips tightly to his as her mouth opened having him follow.

"That is something I really should be asking you." He said pulling away from her lips as her eyes were still closed from the lingering feeling. She opened her eyes slowly on his as the tops of his fingers slowly brushed her cheeks again, tucking her brunette bangs behind her ears.

"What? If I want this?" She asked motioning towards their bodies still tight against each other. He nodded his head, letting his eyes wonder ever curve of her face and soft, sensitive skin on her neck.

She closed her eyes again, letting out a soft breath as his strong fingers danced along the curve of her neck and down to the tops of her shoulders as the blanket fell to the floor behind her from his body connected with hers moments ago. She bit her lip trying to figure out how he knew just where to touch her as she met his eyes again. He smiled as her chest rose and fell with harsh breaths.

"I can't really think of anything I want more." She said in a husky tone as he kept his eyes on hers for another moment longer.

He watched the pleasure grow behind them with every light brush of his skin against hers. He didn't know why, he'd never seen her face up this close before in this way. He couldn't help but want to touch her. He had a need for it now and with every soft noise that left those perfect lips he wanted to give her more.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm…"

"It never has." She said still keeping the husk to her voice as he took in a slow, deep breath himself, those fingers that lazily dragged across her back and down her sides slowly. She wanted to whimper to his touch but tired to concentrate on the conversation as her mind wondered into places she didn't want to venture with him yet. His fingers, his hands were so skilled in so many things.

She closed her eyes once more leaning her body forward into his as their cheeks brushed against each other. She placed her forehead on his shoulder, taking in his scent as a smile went across her face. She pouted her lips into a kiss against his shoulder muscle as she heard a breath hitch slightly in his lungs. She smiled wider leaving another as he put his hands to her shoulders lifting her back to look at him.

"This is really going to happen then?" He asked as she smiled.

"If you want it too?" She shrugged slightly.

"All I want is you."

"You can have me Leo." She said as he sighed taking a step back from her.

"This isn't going to be the same thing as dating a human." He said walking away from her a few steps more, and turning back towards her in a pace. She nodded her head watching him as he went back and forth.

"I'm aware." She said simply as he ignored it.

"We can't go out as much, on dates and things of that nature. We are most likely going to be spending all our time together in the lair or in your apartment…" He said, his thoughts drifting a bit as he started pacing the floor again.

"That is normally what I do with my spare time anyways. I don't see how now would be any…"

"We can't be a normal couple." He said cutting her off with his rant. "I am going to still be patrolling and you, if we're seen together, can be a very big target for people that are out there looking for me and my family. Are you willing to risk all that for me?" He asked stopping in his pace and turning towards her. She smiled a little and walked towards him taking his large hands in hers.

"Leo, you see this scar?" She asked tilting her neck towards him as he looked it over and nodded. "That is from the time I got captured. Shredder got me with his forearm as he sung my body back against a wall. It's a constant reminder of how real this situation is with you, including your brothers and I am still here. I'm not going anywhere, especially now. I know what you do every night and I know that you put yourself in danger every night, all of you do. I hope to the Gods that you return safely and with minimal damage. You're Ninja. You and your brothers protect this city and not only is it the most honorable thing I have ever dreamed to hear of but," She smirked a wicked kind of smile as she ran her finger tips slowly down his arms from his shoulders as she watched them "It's also the sexiest." She said raising her eyes back to his as his expression made her giggle. "You're a hero Leo. You and your brothers all are. At least you are to me." She said her smile remaining as one came over his face now.

"Hero huh?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist as she nodded her head, biting her bottom lip. "You're willing to put up with all of this?"

"And then some." She chuckled. He put his head down with a small one himself. "It's going to be hard and we're going to have fights and falling outs but that's the fun of it."

"Doesn't sound as though it would be fun?" He said arching an eye ridge as she chuckled once more.

"Well, the fighting itself will be horrible but when we make up that's usually the fun." She said with that smile again as he smirked. "I already know you. I know everything there is to know about you. Your moods, your signs when something is bothering you when to talk to you, when you want to be alone I know them all. Just as you know mine. This isn't like it's new to us or we're dating and trying each other out. I know the consequences of my actions in taking you in my heart, why do you think it took me so damn long to tell you?" She chuckled as he smiled giving another slight bit of laughter back. "Believe me Leo if I wasn't in, and I'm all in I would have been done with this years ago. I wouldn't have wasted my time. You are worth all the time in the world to me." She said softly as she brought her face against his.

She nuzzled her cheek against his skin for a moment before turning her lips to brush against his. He caught them in a kiss, soft at first but became more passionate with each breath they took in. She moved her arms back around his shoulders as his hands pressed flat on her lower back, pushing her body tighter against his. She made a small noise in her throat from the movement as she sighed softly from him opening his lips against hers deepening their passionate kiss.

He pulled back from her lips in a breath pressing their foreheads together as they stood panting for a moment.

"It's late." He said after a long swallow of breath. She nodded her head, their eyes closed as she pushed her lips back on his. He complied, kissing back as her body was pushed back against her living room wall. She gripped her fingers around his biceps as one of his hands held the back of her slender neck and then other keeping her body tight to his by her lower back. She made another noise softly as her back collided with the hard plaster. "I should go." He said again in between pants and opening his eyes on hers as she nodded her head again, grabbing his arms and pulling him back to her lips.

Lightning flashed in the sky, lighting up her dark apartment as that power flickered for a moment before going out. He moved his hands from her body, bracing them on either side of her head against her white walls. He moved his body closer by placing his forearms down on the wall, pinning her body in place between him and the wall.

He moved his lips from hers, kissing down her neck as she sighed, tilting her head to one side. She clenched her eyes shut from the shocks of pleasure being sent through her body from his lips nipping lightly at her sensitive skin. She moved her hands up from lightly running across the top of his plastron and chest to his arms leaning into one, kissing up his toned skin and bicep.

"It's getting worse out there." She said in between breaths as she opened her eyes noticing her pitch black apartment. He lifted his head as she felt his body move, looking around. "Maybe you should stay?"

"It's only rain." He shrugged as another loud crash of thunder and flash of lightning rumbled through the sky. She jumped to the sound as he wrapped his arms around her body with a chuckle. "I forgot you don't like storms." He said as she sighed from her ridiculous behavior. "I'll stay until it passes." He said leaning down and kissing her cheek. She smiled kissing his lips softly as they stopped for a moment, their eyes adjusting slowly to the darkness as another flash of lightning hit. Their eyes locked on one another's as she grabbed his arms again, pulling his body back hard on hers against the wall.

She felt his hands wonder along her body as she took them in her own, gliding him. He smiled against her lips for a moment as they opened and she let out a soft sigh to his rough palms touching the soft skin of her sides. She moved her hands from his, up his arms slowly feeling every flex in muscle and texture of skin, wrapping her arms up and around his shoulders. He reached down behind her thighs and pulled her body up against his as her back dragged against the wall. He pushed his body tight between hers as she giggled slightly from him learning to take direction very well.

He couldn't think of how, but soon enough he was laying between her legs as her clothing rubbed against his skin on her bed. His hands searching her body under his as she let him, moving and tilting to his touch. Her breathing was giving off intoxicating noises as they left her body, making him want to hear more.

His emotions were getting the better of him and he could feel all his blood rushing out of his head at once. He pushed himself off of her as she laid beneath him, panting in need of his body back against hers. She opened her eyes on his looking up at him in question.

"What's wrong?" She breathed as he looked out towards her bedroom window, the rain slowing down.

"The rain is slowing." He said turning his head back to her. She sighed looking out towards the window and nodded her head. "I should go."

"Wait." She said grabbing his arms and keeping them around her. He stopped and looked back down at her. "You're not going to stay?"

"It's better that I didn't." He sighed getting from the bed and adjusting his leather strap over his shoulder. She bit her bottom lip, nodding her head as she wrapped her arms around her body now feeling exposed to air touching it and not him. "It's not that I don't want to…" He said placing a hand to her cheek as she moved into his touch. "It's just that I think we should do this right." She smiled moving her face into his palm as she kissed it softly.

"You're right. I don't want to rush this."

"I'll come by later tomorrow." He said as she walked him to her fire escape window. She nodded her head as he opened the window and sat on the sill. She smiled leaning down and kissing his lips again. She tilted her head slightly as her mouth opened on his as he followed letting their tongues mingle together for just one last taste of one another before he left. She pulled back with a smile as he leaned forward kissing her once more. "Love you." He said softly as she smiled wider.

"Love you." She sighed happily as he stepped out onto the platform. He helped her close her window from the other side, giving her one last smile as she waved her fingers before he climbed to the roof top. She sighed once more, her smile taking up her face and she leaned her back against her windowpane. "Eight years…" She chuckled to herself. She shook her head, letting out another laugh as she pushed off the window and headed for bed.

Throwing out her pages and pages of lists on the way. She never felt doubt again of falling in love again.

FIN!


End file.
